


Catherine Is Back:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Songs Series [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Consensual, Daughters, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Parties, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reunions, Romance, Surprises, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Catherine is back, & decides to surprise her ohana, especially her lovers, Danny & Steve, Is she successful?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Song" series, Read & Enjoy with all of my love!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catherine Is Back:

Summary: Catherine is back, & decides to surprise her ohana, especially her lovers, Danny & Steve, Is she successful?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Song" series, Read & Enjoy with all of my love!!!*

 

It was a noisy & successful night, _**Kamekona's**_ was hosting a party for Five-OTaskforce, in honoring of capturing Wo Fat, It was such a big deal, All of Honolulu came out to honor the taskforce,  & everyone was having a great time, & it pleased Governor Denning, who got up to address the crowd, & he had a big smile on his face, especially when he looked at his taskforce.

 

The Governor cleared his throat, & began, "I want to thank everyone for coming, I am very pleased to say that Wo Fat wouldn't be making any more trouble, that is due to our wonderful taskforce, Let's give them a hand", Everyone whooped, hollered, & applauded, as the Five-O Members took their bows, Denning continued his speech, "I knew that it would be challenging, But they proved to me time & time again, that they could handle it", He had a bigger smile on his face, as he said this exclaiming.

 

"You wanted the best, Now, You have it, This person has 5 Commodations, & 4 Medals Of Honors, & Valors, He sacrifices everything for this great state, I am honored to know him, & you should too, Ladies, & Gentlemen, Give it up for Commander Steven McGarrett !", The Crowd went bananas, as the Five-O Commander made his way to the stage. Detective Danny "Danno" Williams lets out a whoop, Officer Kono Kalakaua & Danny's daughter, Grace Williams, cheered, as they were clapping. Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly yelled out, "All right, Brah !", Captain Lou Grover gave him the "thumbs" up, as Steve smiled at him.

 

"Thank you, Governor Denning, It really wasn't just me who captured Wo Fat, It was a team effort, & teamwork that did it, I want to thank Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, My Right-Hand Man, He was patient with me through this, & it has been one hell of a ride, I hope many more years to come", The Blond wiped a single tear from his eye, & smiled at his lover. Then he went to the cousins, "Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, You guys brought originality, & your "A" game, That is why we are successful", The Cousins threw the customary sign, & mouthed the words, _"We love you too, Steve"_ , Then he focused on Grover, & said, "Lou, Thanks for taking a chance on me", I am glad that we are friends", Lou gave him the peace sign.

 

The Navy Seal ended his speech with thanking Grace for being a calming influence in his life, & mentally thanked Catherine for sticking by him for all of the years, that they have been together, He thanked Hawaii, & went to join the others, Governor Denning had one more surprise for his taskforce.

 

"Lieutenant Catherine Rollins could not be here with us, Cause she is currently on a mission, But she took a moment to send a personal message, So here it is. Everyone turned to the television monitor, Catherine's smiling face appeared, & it was heartbreaking for Danny & Steve to see.

 

 _"I am so proud of my ohana, I knew that they could do it, When they set their minds to something, Also I am very proud of Commander McGarrett, Steve, I just knew that you could lead perfectly, If you open your heart, & let everyone in, Now I have a surprise for everyone"_, & the screen suddenly went back.

 

The Opening of _**Chicago's-You Are My Inspiration**_ is playing, Catherine appeared,  & was made up for the party. She began to sing, & then the band joined in. She danced slowly with Steve & Danny, who were emotional, & had tears in their eyes, & then sat down, as she finished. Everyone, including them, clapped wildly. She took her bows, & joined her ohana at their table.

 

Kamekona served them their food, & winked at Catherine, "Great to have you home, Sistah", She smiled, & said, "Thanks, Kammie", She relaxed between her two lovers. "We missed you so much", Grace said, "It's so freaking great to have you home", Kono hugged her friend. Chin & Lou said, in unison, "Are you home for good ?", They bombarded her at once, with a lot of questions, as they hugged & kissed her. But Catherine didn't mind, & said, "Yes, I am home for good, I found Najib, & got him & his family settled, & caught an early flight", Everyone was just relieved that she was safe, & in one piece.

 

"How about we welcome you home properly ?", Steve said whispered into her ear, his breath teased it, Danny caressed her leg, "I think that's a hell of an idea", he said, nodding in agreement & gave her a sweet kiss. The Former Naval Beauty moaned, & said seductively, "I could get behind that idea, Studs", she teases them back, making them shiver in response. She can't wait to get home, & have her way with them, after being away from them so long.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
